


Inclinations

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one crush Zacharias would rather not have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclinations

Zacharias is having some troubles.

It's not because he has a crush on a boy. He knows that he's gay; he's dealt with that already. It's more a matter of who he has a crush on.

Potter. Blasted Potter who thinks so much of himself, with all his croonies who think so much of him and damn him for being able to stand up to himself.

And Zacharias wants to take him and kiss him hard on the mouth, he wants Harry's body under his and desperately that he can forget Potter's charm and dislike him again.

He doesn't care what Potter thinks. He does not care what Potter thinks. He will not care what Harry thinks of him and he will give him what he deserves.

The way Harry makes him feel makes him want to hit something or someone, to throw something precious and have it shatter, to fly hard and fast and forget.

The way Harry makes him feel makes him want to corner Harry when he's all alone without his friends, and kiss him stupid.

He disliked Harry from the start, but he dislikes having a crush on him even more.


End file.
